


All Tied Up

by Pandajam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Neither do I to be honest, Steve has no idea what he’s doing, Tickling, Ticklish Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandajam/pseuds/Pandajam
Summary: Bucky has a thing for being tickled. Steve doesn’t quite understand it but who is he to deny Bucky what he wants?





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal shite. Mostly just writing this for myself because I’m bored and on my phone. *hides away in shame*

“Bucky are you sure about this?” Steve says as he makes sure the rope is tight but not too tight. “This doesn’t look comfortable” 

“Of course I’m sure” says Bucky as he looks above his head at Steve’s handiwork. “We wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t. Plus if I’ve told you once I’ve told you 100 times this. Turns. Me. On.” He said each word slowly so that maybe Steve would unterstand. “I trust you Stevie.”

“I guess... I just don’t really understand it.” Steve says but quickly backtracks when Bucky makes a hurt look. “But it’s totally fine... I just don’t wanna hurt you is all.”

“You won’t. Besides I’ve got my safeword system. Green means I’m good. Red means stop. We’ve got this.” Bucky says with a smile. 

Steve couldn’t argue with a smile like that. “Ok get ready.” He says as he slowly brings his hand to lightly tease Bucky under his arm. Bucky jacknives off the bed as soon as he makes contact with a sharp gasp. 

Steve begins laughing. Bucky had always been incredibly ticklish. “Jeeze Buck! How are you gonna survive this? I barely even touched you!”

“I’ve got this.” Bucky giggles. “I was just caught off guard.”

“I literally told you I was about to do it. Being caught off guard would be something like this.” Steve digs his fingers into Bucky’s sides. Bucky starts squirming and laughing immediately. 

“Oh my god Steve! You asshole!” Bucky screams kicking his feet out. He’s loving every second of this though and can feel himself already starting to get hard in his boxer shorts. 

Steve moves back to his underarm knowing it’s a sweet spot for him. He can tell Bucky is enjoying himself and he has to admit he’s enjoying it too. 

“Oh Steve! Please!” Bucky begs through laughter. Knowing he doesn’t really mean it he yells “Stop!” 

“Stop? But I didn’t think that was your safeword? You’d use your safeword if you really wanted me to stop right Buck?” Steve teases. If the bulge in Buckys boxers is anything to go by he would say he definitely doesn’t want him to. 

“You’re so mean!” Bucky yelled. Tears were starting to pool in the corners of his eyes. 

Steve noticing the tears that were now falling down Bucky’s face slowed it down by lightly scratching Bucky on his stomach while using his other had to pull down Bucky’s boxers. He was fully hard now, pre cum dripping out of the tip. 

Steve used his left hand to tickle Bucky’s ribs while using the right to move up and down his shaft, just to tease. He moved his mouth slowly onto Buckys tip, tasting the saltyness of him before taking him in fully. 

Bucky started moaning between his laughs. “Steve, oh pl...please. G... go fas..ter." Bucky has never been sucked and tickled before and this was a dream come true. He started bucking his hips a little faster than the squirming. 

Steve pulled off with a pop and tickled Bucky in his most ticklish spot. Right below his ribs. “Don’t choke me. Have some manners!” 

Bucky writhed in ticklish pleasure/agony. “Ok! Ok! I’ll be.... I’ll be good!” He choked out. 

“That’s right you will.” Steve stopped and slapped him on his hip. “You still doing ok there Buck?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. “Please keep going. It was just getting good. I’ll try not to thrust at you but with the tickling I can’t promise anything.” He smiled. 

“I’ll keep the tickling a little bit lighter then.” Steve says as he slowly starts to tickle Bucky’s sides. Bucky starts giggling automatically. Steve takes him back into his mouth and starts a slow rhythm. 

Bucky’s mind is going into pleasure overload. He knows he’s about to cum soon with the tickling being just right and Steve taking his cock all the way down.

Just as Steve gets to his hips Bucky can feel the heat gathering in his toes and he’s off, shooting hot white down Steve’s throat. He swallows every drop. 

 

“Well.” Says Steve, loosening the rope “Did you enjoy that?”

Bucky’s eyes are starting to droop and he’s in post orgasmic bliss. “Yes! Every second. I love you baby.” 

“I love you too.” Steve says petting Bucky’s hair. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Let’s go to sleep baby.” He cuddles Bucky close to him and turns off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry to whoever just read this. I didn’t know how to end it. Also I got a phone call and it’s kinda difficult to write smut when your best friend is telling you she’s pregnant.


End file.
